


I'm Very Fond of The Special Things That You Do For Me

by ShameInYou



Category: Blind Melon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was cuddled up with his girlfriend, smiling at her, kissing her. I watched on, a bit jealous, but she was a nice girl. I had nothing against her. She was fucking clueless though. She had no idea she was pretty much sharing Shannon....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Very Fond of The Special Things That You Do For Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2-bm82en88
> 
> This is the song that inspired this fic, important that you have it playing on repeat while you read this if you really wanna feel it
> 
> Woodstock Shannon
> 
> http://www.corbisimages.com/images/Corbis-PN004011.jpg?size=67&uid=900a9469-e98d-4e4d-a3d1-bd3fa94c0acd
> 
> Woodstock Chris
> 
> http://i58.tinypic.com/33falvs.jpg

Chris's POV

Sometimes Shannon did odd things.

* * *

Woodstock '94

We were backstage, at fucking Woodstock. We couldn't believe we had scored a spot on this stage with these amazing performers. We were made for this show. We had been on a break for a while. We had been touring nearly 3 fucking years straight, trying to promote our first, self-titled debut album. Shannon nearly had a nervous breakdown. He had attended rehab during our break.

We had decided that we were ready to give it a go again, and this Woodstock show would be our first performance together in months. After this we would start working on another album.

I hadn't seen Shannon since we finished our last tour. He was not doing good last time I saw him. He hadn't called me any at all during our break. I was sort of eager to see him. I kind of missed him. I knew he was busy with his girlfriend and rehab and whatever.

Shannon was silent as we all bunched into a helicopter, having to be flown to the festival. There were people for miles. We were dropped off in a field near the grounds, and we were led to the venue, where the dressing rooms were. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have an extreme urge to watch Shannon.

He was cuddled up with his girlfriend, smiling at her, kissing her. I watched on, a bit jealous, but she was a nice girl. I had nothing against her.

She was fucking clueless though. She had no idea she was pretty much sharing Shannon.

I watched, scrunched up between Brad and Rogers, who insisted on talking to each other over me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Shannon.

A few times, I'd see Shannon kissing his girlfriend, tugging on her bottom lip. He'd look up at me through his nappy locks, a smirk playing on his face.

He could be a complete asshole at times. He knew I was staring.

When we had made it to the dressing rooms, it was basically a fucking whirlwind. We were not allowed to have a sound check. We arrived about an hour and 30 minutes early before our set. The crew guys were running around like headless chickens.

Sure I was nervous about the performance, but I was more concerned about talking to Shannon. I just wanted to talk to him in private, to see if he was okay. We hadn't spoken in so long and he had went to rehab, and I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He was my best friend, and so much more.

It seemed like I wouldn't have a chance. There were people all around us. Shannon had disappeared off somewhere with his girlfriend.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror that was in there, running a comb through my thick, dark curly locks and my goatee that was on my chin. I was sporting a green button up shirt and blue jean shorts...about as good as it would get.

I fucking hated big crowds, but I knew we had to play this festival. I would imagine I was somewhere else perhaps...maybe on a nude beach, with Shannon.

I smiled to myself. I sighed and turned around, watching everyone in the room converse. Suddenly, a few minutes later, Shannon re-emerged and it was as if the air in the room changed.

Everyone was looking at Shannon and wanted to touch him. His girlfriend filing beside him, arms crossed, lips turned up. Shannon was wearing a white, slightly see through dress.

My heart caught in my throat. Shannon was insane! He was actually gonna go onstage wearing that thing? He had messy eye liner around his eyes, and he had two clips in his messy hair, clipping his bangs out of his face!

I couldn't help but check him out in that dress...he was actually, sort of hot. Shannon was always trying new things. He was brave in that aspect.

I was content with things being the way they were. Nothing new for me. Same old attire.

I ran my hand through my dark locks, eyes locked on Shannon. Everyone wanted his attention. I just wanted him to look at me. I overheard his girlfriend talking to the crowd around them.

"Shannon's wearing my fucking dress! I told him no he couldn't...but you know he always gets what he wants!"

I pursed my lips, brows raised. Yes girly, Shannon always got what he wanted.

I sighed, looking down at my finger nails out of boredom. I was just ready to get this fucking thing over with. I could feel the butterflies pooling in my stomach. I was in a bad mood already.

I understood that Shannon was gonna get all of this attention, and I could usually deal with it. What we had was weird. I knew he loved his girlfriend. Shannon had so much love to give though. I didn't know what I was doing, the only thing that I knew for certain was that I really loved Shannon.

An outsider wouldn't understand. They would wonder how the fuck could I be in love with someone whom I would not see at months at a time, who had a fucking girlfriend.

We didn't consider ourselves faggots. Every now and then, we just wanted dick. Well...Shannon...but I was wanting it all the time now....

I looked back up, eyes subconsciously finding their way to Shannon. My pulse picked up when I saw he was staring at me. There were a million fucks around us, and me and Shannon were locked on each other. I stared at him, and he stared at me, a sly smirk on his face. He reached up, running his fingers down one side of his eccentric hair do, darting his tongue out and licking his lower lip.

I knew what that fucking meant. We had done this too many fucking times. I looked at my watch quickly, and then back up to Shannon.

Shannon smiled like the fucking cheshire cat. He nodded his head. My heart was nearly beating out of my fucking chest.

Was he serious? Was he fucking serious? Now? Right fucking now? Nearly an hour before our fucking set? He was fucking crazy!

I watched him and jumped as he continued to stare at me with that look. His girlfriend leaned up and kissed his lips, tugging on them.

Shannon's eyes fell closed and he opened them again, looking at me as his tongue slid out and into his girlfriend's mouth.

Fucking tease. God dammit. Girlfriend was fucking oblivious. She smiled, furrowing her brows slightly at Shannon and looked over at me, her face turning up into a smile.

I glanced at her and smiled, waving. She waved back. Shannon looked at me, putting his finger in his mouth, pulling it out slowly and lifting his hand in the air, twirling his finger.

My breath caught in my throat. I don't think anyone noticed.

* * *

We were in a bathroom...surprisingly clean and fancy for a place like this. There was a huge counter in there, with a mirror on the wall.

Shannon had slammed the door closed, locking it before turning around, his hands behind his back as he leaned back against the door, looking at me, a smirk on his face. A piece of his hair had came out of one of his clips, hanging in his face.

"Hey Chris." He smiled.

"Hey." I smirked, slightly confused.

"Do you like my dress?" Shannon asked, standing up and twirling around.

"Yeah it's...different." I smiled a little.

"You know, I saw you staring at me today...all day." Shannon was very blunt.

"Oh uh...yeah, I was." I stuttered, standing there, hand on the back of my neck and rubbing it, looking to the side.

"So do you think I'm pretty?" Shannon asked, pulling on the sides of his skirt. "I only care about what you think. Do you think I'm pretty?"

I smirked. Shannon always fucking asked me to call him beautiful or pretty. He was an odd one, he was.

"Well yeah Shannon, you're fucking hot...you're real pretty..fucking sexy." I smiled.

"I missed you ya know...why didn't you call me?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know...we were nearly at each other's throat by the end of the tour, I figured you'd want alone time and shit." I replied, crossing my arms.

"I really fucking missed you Chris...I wished I could have heard your voice while I was in rehab..." Shannon said sadly.

"Well...fuck Shannon. Sorry...you could have called me though." I retorted.

Shannon smirked, twisting his torso as he continued pulling on the sides of his skirt. There was sort of a child like innocence to him while he was standing before me. He smirked at me, giving me that look again.

"Shannon...just what the fuck are we doing in here exactly? We've got showtime in nearly an hour. What is it?" I asked, already knowing but wanting him to say it.

"Oh my god. I'm so nervous...what about you?" Shannon said, stepping closer to me.

"Well...fuck yeah I'm nervous...this is the biggest fucking crowd we ever played in front of...." I mumbled.

I smelled something so fucking sweet and ripe. It warmed my senses. Each whiff of this smell made me feel so fucking relaxed.

"The fuck is that smell?" I asked, leaning closer to Shannon.

"Oh...it's my girlfriend's perfume...I decided to go all out...since I'm dressed like a girl and all..." Shannon smiled, laughing lightly. "Why, do you like it?"

"Yeah...you smell fucking good..." I smiled.

Our noses were inches away from each other's. Shannon closed those inches, pressing his lips to mines. I nearly fucking shivered when I felt those moist, rosy lips against mines.

Shannon had the best fucking lips. Shannon let out a raspy moan as our lips brushed together. I reached my hands out, putting them on Shannon's waist as he kissed me. He tilted his head, opening his mouth and I did as well, just in time for him to shove his tongue inside my mouth. He put his hands on the sides of my head as our tongues pressed together, wrapping around each other.

Shannon was so fucking intoxicating with his fruity smells and his hot tongue in my mouth. Shannon lifted his face slightly as our tongues still touched, our lips not even touching. He dragged his nose up against mines as he pulled away slowly, licking his lips.

"MMM...yummy..." He smiled, cheeks tinged pink.

I reached up, wiping my mouth, shrugging my shoulders and smiling like a fucking school boy.

"Chris...I need dick so fucking bad...I haven't had any dick in months...I'm sick of pussy...I need some dick." Shannon said lowly.

"Me too...me too." I said hurriedly, nodding.

"I'm so god damn horny. I was thinking about you alot during our break...wondering what you were doing...who you were fucking. I fucking hate when you fuck other guys...I only want you to fuck me..." Shannon continued on.

"I wish you would only fuck me too..." I breathed.

I felt hot all over my body and slightly sweaty. I watched as Shannon's hand moved down to palm his crotch...I could nearly see through that slightly sheer white skirt he was wearing. I thought I saw purple.

"I jerked off so much thinking about you Chris...thinking about how you fuck me...you fuck me so good. I'm so nervous...I need you to fuck me right now...I need you to cum in my ass...I need you Chris..." Shannon moaned, tilting his head back, his hair bouncing slightly, his eyes falling closed.

"Yeah...yeah I think that would help me as well." I replied, staring at Shannon as he fondled himself through his clothes.

Shannon walked over to the counter, putting his hands on the flat surface top and looked up at himself in the mirror. I watched him from behind, turned on as he did this.

He looked around. There was a bottle of lotion sitting on the counter, courtesy for the musicians I suppose. Shannon looked over his shoulder at me.

"Chris I want you to make me cum...make me fucking cum...I always have to do the fucking work with my girlfriend...she can't make me cum like you do..." Shannon said softly.

I stepped closer to him, looking at him in the mirror.

"What do you want me to do Shannon?" I asked softly.

I stepped back as Shannon stepped back, bending slightly. For a moment, I wondered what the fuck he was doing. He bent down, grabbing the hem of his skirt and slowly pulled it up. My breath caught in my throat as he slowly leaned back up, the white fabric brushing against his legs as he lifted it. I looked at the tattoo he had on the back of his calf and then my eyes traveled up his strong legs and to his ass.

I was nearly taken aback.

Shannon stood there, looking over his shoulder, smirking, holding his skirt up.

"Shannon...what..." I stuttered...a bit shocked.

"I said I went all out to dress like a girl...I just wanted to feel pretty for the concert today Chris..." Shannon said softly.

Covering Shannon's ass were deep purple women's panties.

"You're wearing your girlfriend's panties?" I asked, blinking slowly.

"Yeah..." Shannon said softly.

He turned around, still holding his skirt up and looking at me.

"Chris..." Shannon said seductively.

My eyes could not leave the bulge that was pressing against the silky, purple fabric.

"My dick's so wet Chris...please...make me cum...touch me...make me wet my panties..." Shannon said seductively.

"Uh...sure." I replied, breath caught in my throat.

This room was hot now as I stepped up to Shannon, who pressed against the counter, holding his skirt up still.

"Chris...put your tongue in my mouth as you touch me...please..." Shannon begged.

No words were spoken as I stepped up to Shannon, putting my hands flat on the counter on either side of him. His arms were bent, holding his skirt up as I pressed my hips into his, grinding against him as I attacked his mouth with mines.

Shannon gasped as our tongues pressed together and I grinded against him. I got carried away, enjoying the feeling of his prodding member against my jean shorts and Shannon pulled away.

"Chris...put your hand down my panties...I'm fucking wet for you...just fucking do it...please..."

"Right..." I mumbled, gasping for air.

Shannon pressed his forehead to mines as we both looked down. I had one hand still on the counter beside him and my other I brought to his burning crotch.

I ran my palm up and down his raging hard on through the purple fabric.

"Wow...god that is wet..." I bit my lip and muttered as Shannon reacted immediately, grinding against my hand.

"Fuck Chris...please stop fucking around...I told you what I wanted...do it...hurry I wanna cum so bad. I wanna wet my panties for you..." Shannon moaned as he nearly fucked my hand.

"Okay okay..." I smiled.

I finally gave him what he wanted, bringing my hand up, brushing against his happy trail as i slowly slid my hand down his girlfriend's panties, wrapping my hand around his restricted cock.

Shannon arched his back at the contact, cursing loudly.

"Fuck! Fuck yes! Oh fucking jerk me off..." Shannon moaned, closing his eyes tight.

I chuckled. He was so fucking dirty today. Dirtier then usual. I bit my lip as I squeezed his dick inside of the panties. I wondered how the fuck he got off on this. His dick was constricted, I could do better if he took the panties off...but this is what he wanted.

"Chris...just like that...god I'm so horny...a man's touch..that's what I need...fuck!" Shannon moaned, tilting his head as he leaned back, arching his back.

By now he was gripping the counter as he fucked my hand with his hips, his skirt pooling around my wrist.

"Is this what you like now you fucking freak?" I asked softly as I pumped him.

"Yes Chris...yes..." Shannon moaned, nearly throwing his head back, thrusting his hips at a fast pace.

"Come here." I smiled, intrigued by how Shannon was getting off on this.

Shannon lifted his head up, looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Chris...oh my fucking god...I'm gonna cum so fucking hard..." Shannon moaned, brows furrowed, biting his lip, eyes falling closed.

"Are you gonna wet these panties for me?" I asked, egging him on.

Shannon nodded, sighing as he fucked my hand. I leaned forward, shoving my tongue in his mouth.

Shannon moved up and down against my hand that was shoved inside of his girlfriend's panties as we kissed, our saliva mixing together, wetting the corners of my mouth.

Shannon loved this shit, messy and wet. It wasn't so bad to me either.

I smiled when I felt Shannon jump and tremble. He started moaning against my mouth as we shared our messy kiss. Shannon reached down, managing to move the skirt up slightly so he could grab my wrist with the jaws of life.

He pulled away from my mouth, a trail of spit breaking apart as he did so, throwing his head back, his hair bouncing, his mouth agape as he shook with pleasure, cumming in those purple panties that he stole from his girlfriend.

I loved how Shannon climaxed, so loud and proud. I could feel my hand get wet as he soiled the fabric. I pulled my hand out, never taking my eyes off of Shannon as he lifted his head, looking at me through half lidded eyes, his skirt falling down halfway, slightly tangled.

Shannon's chest rose and fell as he stood there, looking at me lustfully.

"That was fucking hot." I smiled, pressing on my own crotch.

Now I was burning for a fucking release. I bit my lip as I watched Shannon.

Shannon slowly lifted his skirt again, untangling it. He turned around, bending slightly, holding his skirt and looking back at me.

His ass was nearly in my face, covered by those purple panties.

"I'm so wet for you Chris...I want your dick in me...please...fuck me..." Shannon moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you..." I said, unbuckling my belt.

"Wait!" Shannon exclaimed, looking back at me before I could pull my shorts down.

"What?" I smiled warmly at him.

"Pull my panties off..." Shannon said softly.

"Oh, alright...but I'm gonna stick them in your mouth..." I smirked.

"MMM okay." Shannon sighed.

I got on my knees on the floor, sliding my hands up the sides of Shannon's legs, Shannon's thighs. I could feel him tremble at my soft touch.

"Ticklish?" I smirked as my fingers found their way to the hem of the panties.

"A little..." Shannon giggled.

I slowly peeled them down, off of his supple ass. Shannon had the nicest ass I had ever seen on a man. It was so round and plump. I couldn't resist as I got the purple fabric down to his knees, stretched to death.

I grabbed his ass, startling him. He flinched, squealing.

I couldn't resist burying my face between those cheeks, which I hadn't felt or smelled in months. I nearly orgasmed in my shorts as my tongue ran over every inch of skin back there. Shannon sighed, shifting a bit.

"Chris...Chris baby...I fucking love what you're doing with your tongue...but enough of the fucking teasing...we've got a time frame here...I need you to fuck me before we go on...I need it Chris...fuck!" Shannon moaned.

"Right...sorry." I breathed as I pulled away, pulling the soiled panties down Shannon's legs the rest of the way.

He lifted each leg as I maneuvered them off of his tanned Vans sneakers.

I stood up, looking at Shannon in the mirror, the panties in my hand. Shannon looked back at me in the mirror, smirking and laughing.

"Fuck if we just had more time...I have a few ideas for these...you really did a number on these Shannon...jesus..." I smiled.

"You know what you do to me..." Shannon said, voice raspy.

I smiled warmly as I came up behind him, my jeaned crotch coming in contact with his bare ass.

"Open your mouth." I smiled.

Shannon opened his mouth, moving his tongue around seductively. I balled the panties up, shoving them into his mouth. He moaned as I did this. Shannon loved shit like this.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking slut!" I frowned, and smirked. "You taste that? You taste what you did?"

Shannon moaned and nodded, mouth full of purple, silky fabric.

"You sick fuck, stealing your girlfriend's panties and letting your boyfriend jerk you off in them. That's some sick shit!" I smirked as I fumbled with my shorts, shoving them down, along with my boxers. My dick was nearly throbbing.

Shannon mumbled around the panties, laughing lightly.

I grabbed the lotion, wasting no time in slathering it onto my fingers, shoving two into Shannon immediately. Shannon had his dress under his arms which were bent and resting on the counter, his ass stuck out and ready for me. He leaned forward when I shoved my fingers in, moaning around the panties that were stuffed into his mouth.

Shannon threw his head back, eyes closing, moaning as I worked him with my fingers, trying my best to stretch him with what limited resources we had in this tight space.

Shannon started pushing back on my fingers, letting out throaty moans. I looked up in the mirror as I fucked him with my fingers and he was looking back at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"You want a cock in there, don't you?" I asked him, smirking.

Shannon moaned, mumbling and nodding.

"You're a dirty fucking whore. A dirty fucking slut." I replied.

Shannon nodded, eyes falling closed.

"I'm gonna give you what you want...what you need." I smiled.

Shannon nodded fervently, opening his eyes again and then closed them.

I preceded to slather the lotion onto my hard on. I used one hand to guide the tip of my cock down and between Shannon's cheeks, my other hand holding onto his hip, nearly pinching it.

Shannon moaned, moving slightly as I felt around for his anus with my tip. I slapped his ass.

"Stop moving!" I exclaimed.

Shannon moaned and became still. I finally found his partially stretched hole.

"I'm gonna fuck you." I smiled.

Shannon's brows were furrowed, eyes shut tight as I pushed my tip into his tight ass. I watched him in the mirror as I held onto his hips tightly, slowly thrusting and forcing myself in.

"You're so fucking tight, you know why?" I breathed as I continued to thrust my hips forward, forcing myself deeper and deeper into Shannon.

"Uhnn?" Shannon grunted.

"Because you haven't had dick in a while, have you?" I breathed, enjoying the constricting feeling around my cock.

"Uhnn hun." Shannon shook his head, pressing back lightly.

He was wincing as I slowly thrust into him. The more I thrusted, the easier it was to slide back and forth inside of him. Eventually, I felt the skin inside of his anus give, and I was all the way in.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned, eyes falling closed as I started to fuck him, my pre-cum making the friction easier.

I heard a loud spitting sound from Shannon and I opened my eyes slightly to see that he had spit the panties out and he moaned loudly.

"Oh god Chris...fuck yes! Deeper...as deep as you can go...really fuck me! Fuck me hard! I fucking need it so fucking bad!" Shannon moaned, nearly gasping for air.

I bit my lip and I started pounding into him. It felt so fucking good, it always did.

For a few minutes, it was just the sound of our skin hitting as I fucked him.

"Christopher...pull my hair, yank my hair...call me a whore...please..." Shannon moaned.

Brows slightly furrowed, I complied with his demands. I reached one hand up as I worked my hips against Shannon's ass, grabbing a handful of nappy locks, and tugging, his head being pulled back as I tugged.

"Whore...you fucking whore!" I moaned as I fucked him.

"Yes! I'm a fucking whore!" Shannon moaned.

"You know what happens to whores!?" I asked.

"What?" Shannon breathed as I tugged on his hair to the rhythm of my thrusts.

"They get an ass full of nut!" I exclaimed.

Shannon giggled, and moaned.

"Are you close?" Shannon asked softly.

"Yeah...fuck yeah..." I moaned, biting my lip, bringing my hands back down to Shannon's hips, gripping them tightly, nearly digging my fingernails into them.

"I want you to cum so bad Chris. I want you to cum inside of me...you're so deep...mmm I can't wait to feel it. You're so fucking hot...fucking me...I'm watching. I'm gonna watch you cum in the mirror..." Shannon replied.

I peeked an eye open, looking in the mirror to see Shannon watching, being shoved forward each time I shoved my dick inside of his ass.

"Fuck!" I mumbled again, lifting my head, my brows furrowed.

I could feel my stomach twist in knots...I could feel the heat all around me. I was feeling so fucking good with each thrust.

"I'm so close..." I managed to get out, eyes shut tight in concentration.

"I see you...mmm fill me up Christopher...fucking cum for me baby. Cum for your Shannon." Shannon moaned.

The combination of his ass and his dirty talking were enough to fucking push me off of the edge. I leaned forward, my head hanging, dark curls bouncing as I shoved hard into Shannon, shaking and moaning and grunting as I did indeed, fill him up with my seed.

I was breathing hard with each jerky thrust, giving until I could give no more. I could hear Shannon giggling as I pulled out, leaning over his back, resting my head on his back, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"Fucking hot Chris...that was so fucking hot...god I feel so fucking good. I missed you so fucking much!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Me too..." I breathed.

I finally backed up off of him, bending down and pulling my clothes up, fixing my shorts and running my hands down my shirt. I smirked and watched as Shannon slowly stood up, dropping his skirt finally. It framed his ass so perfectly.

He grabbed the wadded up panties and hopped around slightly as he slid them back on, under his skirt.

"You're gonna wear that dirty underwear to Woodstock?" I smirked, running a hand through my dark curls.

"Yeah...and their panties...not underwear, get it right." Shannon giggled.

"You dirty fucking bastard." I smirked.

Shannon closed the gap between us, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me softly.

"Me and you will be the only ones who know that these panties are dirty and why they're dirty. Just think about that while you're performing..." Shannon smiled.

"Fuck...I'm glad I play guitar...I can hide my boner..." I laughed lightly as we kissed softly.

Shannon's hands ended up in mine, intertwined and he held our hands up. He looked at me, head tilted, pursing his lips.

"What?" I asked softly, smiling warmly at him.

"Nothing. I just noticed during our fuck...that you said I was your boyfriend." Shannon smiled.

"What?" I laughed lightly. "No I didn't." I laughed nervously.

"Yes. You did. I heard you." Shannon smirked.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, smirking lightly.

"You said something about me stealing my girlfriend's panties and letting my boyfriend jerk me off in them." Shannon pointed out.

Fuck he was very fucking observant. I was just fucking talking dirty to him in the moment of pleasure.

"Uh...well...er..." I stuttered, face red.

Shannon laughed lightly, nuzzling his nose against mines.

"You can be my boyfriend if you want Chris." He smiled.

"You've got a girlfriend though." I smirked.

"So." Shannon shrugged.

Shannon leaned in and kissed me, tugging on my lip as he pulled away.

"You'll always be my boyfriend Chris...you're the only cock I'll ever let in my ass." He smirked.

"Flattering." I smirked

Shannon giggled, rubbing our noses together.

* * *

We made it back to the dressing room nearly in time...15 minutes before showtime.

"Where the fuck did you guys get off to!? We were getting fucking worried for a minute there! Fuck!" Rogers exclaimed.

"We just went somewhere to talk for a while." I quickly rebutted.

Shannon had walked on past me, over to his girlfriend. She embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her, and looked over at me smirking.

I smiled at him, looking down at his hips, smiling to myself as I thought about what he had on under that fucking skirt.

Fucking bastard.

Before we knew it, we were being shoved instruments and ear pieces and we were walking out on stage, the crowd cheering. Shannon had stayed behind. We walked onto stage first, quickly strumming our instruments and Glen beating on his drums as our techs hurried around to check everything.

The crowd grew really loud when Shannon finally walked out, in his bright, white dress, looking at the crowd with a smirk on his face. I felt like I would throw up, looking out at the crowd.

I didn't see how Shannon could do it. I watched him as he walked over to the mike stand and leaned into it, looking at the crowd as he put both hands on it.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, looking around at the crowd.

I smirked to myself. I could tell he was fucking nervous too. What was he? A fucking warning siren?

I strummed on my guitar and looked back at Glen as Glen started the drumbeat, and we jumped right into a new song we had been working on, "2 x 4."

The techs were rushing around like idiots as we played the song. Shannon stayed at his mike as he started to sing. At one point my guitar wasn't loud enough and I looked over at a tech for help.

I sighed as I played, my heart beating out of my chest. I needed to get it together. I stared down at my guitar and moved around in my spot as I played.

The stage was too fucking big! We were all a ball of nerves as we got through this first fucking song.

I smiled as I looked over and saw Shannon jumping around as we neared the end of the song. It was comforting to see him loosening up. It made me feel better about being out here.

Shannon walked around the stage as we continued to play the ending of the song, looking at Rogers and Brad, then going up to Glen's drumset and looking at him.

I watched as Shannon stood there looking at Glen, seeing the silhouette of his legs through that white dress. I couldn't help but sigh and smile to myself.

As I was playing my guitar, I thought I felt a presence and I looked up briefly, nearly fucking up as I strummed my guitar. Shannon was standing there, smiling at me, and moving to the beat.

I smiled back at him and he winked at me before turning back around and walking back over to his mike. I must have had the biggest shit eating grin on my face ever.

Shannon stood at his mike, looking around the big crowd as we continued to jam on the song.

"Good afternoon everybody." Shannon spoke to the crowd.

He breathed into the mike and then he spoke again.

"Ya'll up here in the front are lookin' pretty dirty..." He laughed lightly into the mike.

I smirked and strummed my guitar, looking over at Shannon. Shannon glanced at me and smirked and winked again before he started jumping and waving his arms around like a squid when we jumped into "Tones of Home."

I smirked as I thought about what Shannon said. The crowd wasn't the only ones who were dirty. Fucking Shannon.

* * *

Sometimes, no most of the time actually, with me, Shannon could be one kinky mother fucker.


End file.
